Digimon Tri: A Side Story
by Wizbenorno
Summary: When two of the worldwide Digimon are sent back to the Digiworld, they'll have to team up with recently rescued Maki Himekawa and many others in order to save Tapirmon from the grasp of Devimon. Experience brand new digivolutions, never before seened in the anime! Please note, I'll be using dub terms throughout the story. If you want me to use Japanese terms, let me know.


**_(Warning:_**

 ** _The following story contains spoilers for all Digimon Adventure related content._**

 ** _This story is also as long as your basic Tri film. I hope you're ready to exercise your fingers, (and/or mouse) Because you are going to need them!)_**

 **(The opening takes place in New York with the city and the people walking around are confused on the events happening in "Symbiosis")**

 **"There has been many sides to a story. Some are for heroes, others are about the citizens wandering about. But no matter where you are, there are infinite amounts of stories to be told. Even some with dire need of telling."**

 **Digimon Tri.**

 **(We now focus on a yellow haired kid just arriving home from school)**

 **Michael** :

"Mother! I'm home!"

 **Michael's mom** :

"How's your day?"

 **Michael** :

"I just finished studying for my final exam. I should be ready by tomorrow!"

 **Michael's mom** :

"That's awesome! Great job!"

 **Michael** :

"Is Betamon okay?"

 **Michael's mom** :

"He's been bouncing on the bed, waiting for you to come home."

 **Michael** :

"Okay, thanks for telling me!"

 **(Michael rushes over towards his bedroom and sees his little buddy bouncing on the bed)**

 **Michael** :

"Betamon!"

 **Betamon** :

"Michael! You came back again!"

 **(Betamon bounces towards him and Michael hugs him.)**

 **Betamon** :

"I'm glad I get to stay at your place!"

 **Michael** :

"Yes, it was nice of that Himekawa girl to lend me a hand on getting you back."

 **Betamon** :

"Yeah! But what about all those infections? And that reboot thingy, I'm scared!"

 **Michael** :

"Don't worry, I won't let them infect you!"

 **Betamon** :

"Thanks Michael."

 **Michael** :

"Besides, I think the reboot is already done."

 **Betamon** :

"What do you mean?"

 **Michael** :

"There seems to be no intel on the location of the Digidestined. I think we accidentally outlasted the reboot!"

 **Betamon** :

"Really?"

 **(Just then, a explosion happens near Times Square.)**

 **Betamon** :

"What was that?"

 **Michael** :

"It came from Times Square, come on!"

 **(We hear the roars of a Gorillamon and the duo just arrived on the scene.)**

 **Michael** :

"It's a Gorillamon!"

 **(It suddenly glows purple, and roars again)**

 **Betamon** :

"Oh no! It's infected! What do we do!?!"

 **(Michael sees a fountain nearby for Betamon to digivolve in)**

 **Michael** :

"You ready Betamon?"

 **Betamon** :

"Ready as I'll ever be! Let's do this together, as a team!"

 **(Betamon jumps in the fountain, as a guitar rift starts Brave Heart and the Digivolution sequence begins.)**

"Betamon digivolve to..."

 **(Out came a long snake-like body with fins on both sides. The creature spins around and poses similar to Betamon's second appearance.)**

"Seadramon!"

 **(Seadramon emerged from the fountain and stared at the Gorillamon)**

 **(Gorillamon then pounds his chest making gorilla noises)**

 **Michael:**

"There's no doubt about it. That is the same Gorillamon from the last time we've encountered one, be careful Seadramon!"

 **(Seadramon dodges the attacks from Gorillamon's machine gun arm.)**

 **Seadramon:**

"Water Shock!"

 **(Gorillamon got soaked and pushed near the distortion portal. He tries to blast again but Seadramon dodges every attack and then rams into him)**

 **Michael:**

"Take him down Seadramon!"

 **Seadramon** :

"Ice Blast!"

 **(The attack killed Gorillamon, but not before throwing Seadramon into the distortion portal.)**

 **Michael:**

"Seadramon no!"

 **(The portal closes, and Brave Heart ends, as Michael tries to run towards it.)**

 **Michael:**

"Betamon! Oh no..."

 **(He just stared at the wall where Seadramon disappeared in shock)**

 **Michael** :

"But... I just got you back... Two months ago..."

 **(A driver honks at him)**

 **Driver** :

"Hey! Get out of the road!"

 **Michael** :

"Oh right, sorry..."

 **(He runs back onto the sidewalk.)**

 **Michael:**

"What's Mimi gonna think, when I tell her that I've lost my partner?"

 **(Michael runs back home crying. Meanwhile, Seadramon falls through the portal turning back to Betamon.)**

 **Betamon:**

"What the? Ah!"

 **(He screams as he continues to fall down. After the screen cuts to black, we see a Digimon, who looks like a old man, looking at the camera.)**

 **Old Man** :

"Wake up little guy."

 **(Betamon then regains consciousness)**

 **Betamon** :

"Ugh...Wait... Where am I?"

 **Jijimon** :

"My name is Jijimon, and you are in the Digital World!"

 **Betamon** :

"The Digiworld!? Oh my gosh, Michael! I gotta get back before he becomes worried sick!"

 **Jijimon** :

"You aren't the only one who's homesick. Check out this rock fella here!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Gotsumon... The name is Gotsumon."

 **Betamon** :

"That voice, are you one of the worldwide Digidestined?"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Si! I was Rosa's Partner until a strange distortion swallowed me whole! And now I'm here without a way to digivolve!"

 **Betamon** :

"No way! The exact same thing happened to me!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Really?"

 **Betamon** :

"Yeah! My partner is Michael from New York!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Cool! So... Where are we anyway?"

 **Jijimon** :

"You guys landed directly on the Bermuda Circle!"

 **Betamon and Gotsumon** :

"Bermuda Circle!?"

 **Betamon** :

"What's the Bermuda Circle?"

 **Jijimon** :

"It's a magical circle on the very edge of the Digiworld, and we're on the farthest island. There are rumors of Digimon and Ships disappearing into the Dark Ocean as soon as they enter."

 **Betamon** :

"What is the Dark Ocean?"

 **Jijimon** :

"The Dark Ocean is a place with unidentified Digimon and is a very scary place to end up in. If your thoughts are negative, then you can access this place, but believe me it's not just water."

 **Gotsumon** :

"I'm scared!"

 **Betamon** :

"M-me too!"

 **Jijimon** :

"I even heard of a human ending up in the place, never to be seen again!"

 **Betamon** :

"Gah! Now I really wanna go home!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Si! Me too!"

 **Jijimon** :

"Although we can't access it normally, once a year there is a Ocean Eclipse. It's when the Bermuda Circle is temporarily combined with the Dark Ocean. And every year we try to gather food so the inhabitants don't eat us, I should know..."

 **(Jijimon points to a bunch of Digimon skulls)**

 **Jijimon:**

"...I learned that the hard way."

 **(Both Digimon scream and grab each other)**

 **Betamon:**

"When's the next eclipse?"

 **Jijimon** :

"Hmm... Let's see... These eclipses always happen one day after last year's eclipse so... Tomorrow morning."

 **(Both Digimon panic and run around screaming.)**

 **Gotsumon** :

"Ei ei ei! Without our partners we're not strong enough! We're gonna be eaten alive!"

 **Betamon** :

"Jijimon, what's the fastest way to get food for these carnivores?"

 **Jijimon** :

"The only way to stop them from eating you is by using this net to catch some fish! It's the Bermuda Circle, but there's plenty of fish to go around!"

 **Betamon** :

"Perfect! Let's do it together Jijimon!"

 **Jijimon** :

"I wish I could, but my back just can't handle pulling the fishing net up anymore. You guys are on your own."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Okay! Let's go fishing!"

 **(The two prepare the net, the net is in the sea and there's a rope to pull it all up. Several minutes later the net is full and the rope is ready to pull it up.)**

 **Gotsumon:**

"Step aside Betamon, this is a job for a super strong Digimon like me!"

 **(Gotsumon tries pulling but nothing is happening so far.)**

 **Gotsumon:**

"Ugh... There must be a high school reunion down there!"

 **Betamon** :

"Here, let me help you. We're a team, let's do it together!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Ah, todo juntos!"

 **(Both of them pull the rope, with Betamon using his mouth. The net comes up and hangs on the pole they used to help pull it)**

 **Betamon:**

"Yes! We did it, together!"

 **(They both hi-five as Jijimon comes and inspects the net)**

 **Jijimon:**

"I think there's about... Let me count. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5."

 **(Later at 5:30 in the morning the 2 Digimon are asleep as Jijimon finishes counting)**

 **Jijimon** :

"498. 499. 500... Yep, you both got just enough fish for all the creatures!"

 **(A thunder noise is heard scaring the both of them back on their feet.)**

 **Jijimon** :

"And just in time too, look!"

 **(The sky became super cloudy, and the sea turned black. We now hear some snarls and grows from the distance. The 3 Digimon hide in the bushes)**

 **Betamon** :

(Whispering) "How long does it last?"

 **Jijimon** :

(Whispering) "24 Hours, but these guys leave in a minute or two"

 **(Like Jijimon predicted, the inhabitants of the Dark Ocean charged towards the fish net and devoured everything inside it. Then they left without a trace.)**

 **Gotsumon** :

"Whoa, cannibalism."

 **Betamon** :

"I feel sorry for all the fish in the sea."

 **Another Digimon!?:**

"Hey, Mr Jijimon!"

 **(Out from the waters came a friendly fish creature, but Betamon and Gotsumon screamed.)**

 **Betamon** :

"It's the inhabitant of the black sea!"

 **(They both hid in the bushes again.)**

 **Jijimon** :

"Oh, you must be talking about my friend the Divermon. Divermon, this is Betamon and Gotsumon."

 **Divermon** :

"Pleasure to meet you, my name's Divermon!"

 **Betamon** :

"Oh, um... nice to meet you?"

 **(Gotsumon shaked his hand awkwardly)**

 **Gotsumon** :

"Do you eat our brains for breakfast, Mr Monster?"

 **Divermon** :

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 **(Divermon proceeds to eat a fish from the net)**

 **Jijimon** :

"You see Divermon is one of the few sane Digimon in the Dark Ocean. He's actually a good Digimon when you get to know him."

 **Divermon** :

"Yeah, guess what Jijimon, I just saved a human's life!"

 **Jijimon** :

"That's great! Who is it?"

 **Divermon** :

"I'll show you, come with me!"

 **(We see a strangely familiar woman face-down on the beach.)**

 **Divermon:**

"You see, I was swimming for my life from a big guy I call 'Tigersharkmon', when suddenly, I found this woman out of nowhere! I grabbed her as soon as I can and waited for the next Ocean Eclipse to show you!"

 **Betamon** :

"She looks familiar... I think, that's the same woman who helped me reunite with Micheal!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Si! She also helped me reunite with Rosa!"

 **(The trio turned her over and she was still unconscious)**

 **Jijimon** :

"Has she woken up since you found her?"

 **Divermon** :

"That's the problem! No matter how hard I try, I can't wake her up! People who go unconscious in the Dark Ocean never wake up. I was thinking that you guys would have better luck."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Is she dead?"

 **Betamon** :

"No that can't be it, she must've had a really bad time to end up here."

 **Jijimon** :

"Prehaps this scented candle would work?"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Where did you get that?"

 **Jijimon** :

"I got it from a friend of mine. It's made of rare smells and exotic flavors that is guaranteed to wake anyone up."

 **(Betamon took a sniff, he took a few steps back from it)**

 **Betamon** :

"Yep, it's exotic alright!"

 **(Divermon held the candle near the woman. After a small delay, she sniffed it and was starting to come around)**

 **Jijimon** :

"Hello? Human, wake up. It's okay."

 **(She wakes up and instantly grabs Gotsumon and shakes him around)**

 **Gotsumon** :

"Hey, hey hey hey hey!"

 **Woman** :

"What have you done with him!?"

 **Divermon** :

"Who?"

 **Woman** :

"Tapirmon! Without him, I'll be alone!"

 **Betamon** :

"Hey...Aren't you the agent that helped me reunite with Michael?"

 **(The woman just let go of Gotsumon, smashed her head on the beach and broke down in tears)**

 **Betamon** :

"Was it something I said?"

 **Gotsumon:**

"What's her problem?"

 **Jijimon** :

"Let's just take it slow. Hello there, my name is Jijimon. What's your name?"

 **Woman** :

"...Himekawa..."

 **Betamon** :

"Maki? I knew you looked familiar! Why were you acting strange?"

 **Maki** :

"W-Where. Is. Tapirmon!?"

 **Jijimon** :

"Well, which one are you talking about?"

 **Maki** :

"MY Tapirmon! The last time I saw him, he was in that flower patch when I first met him."

 **Divermon** :

"Oh, you mean the one on File Island? What happened?"

 **Maki** :

"When I found him, he didn't remember a thing about me. Everything I did to shape him into the Digimon he is today is meaningless now! The Tapirmon I once knew, doesn't remember me at all!"

 **Betamon** :

"That's the point of the reboot Maki, it erases all memories from the past. I thought you knew that by now."

 **Maki** :

"But why do you still remember!?!"

 **(They gasped)**

 **Maki** :

"How come you remember everything, and Tapirmon doesn't!?"

 **Betamon** :

"Somehow we avoided the reboot when we got knocked into those portals!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"*Gasp* That's right! We need to find a way back to our partners!"

 **Maki** :

"Not without my partner."

 **Betamon** :

"I could digivolve to Seadramon to swim our way to File Island, but without Michael I can't do anything!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Si. And I can't digivolve without Rosa"

 **Maki** :

"And... And I'm useless without Tapirmon..."

 **(Divermon notices Maki's Digivice in her pocket)**

 **Betamon** :

"How will we ever get back home?"

 **Divermon** :

"Wait! What is that?"

 **Maki** :

"It's just a Digivice... Not like it matters..."

 **Betamon** :

"It's a gadget that helps Digimon to digivolve. But it's Maki's Digivice, so it only works with Tapirmon."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Who is not here right now because he's on Fil-"

 **(Maki screams angrily as she tries to choke him with Gotsumon yelling "ow" multible times)**

 **Jijimon** :

"Cut it out!"

 **(Maki puts him down.)**

 **Maki** :

"I'm losing my mind... I just can't take another second without Tapirmon..."

 **Betamon** :

"Don't worry about it!"

 **(Betamon runs toward her getting her attention)**

 **Betamon** :

"We'll find him together, as a team!"

 **Maki** :

"No."

 **Betamon** :

"What?"

 **Maki** :

"I can do this on my own... I'll find him myself."

 **Betamon** :

"Maki..."

 **(Divermon grabs her arm before she could storm off)**

 **Divermon** :

"Hold on a second, I may know a Mon who specializes in digivolution. He's one of the other sane Digimon in the Dark Ocean. He has been trying to look for a way for Digimon to digivolve without their partners. His shop is on the other side of the island, come on!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Oh yes! I finally get to digivolve without Rosa's help! She'll be so proud of me! Himekawa, let's go!"

 **Maki** :

"I'm not going."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Oh yes you are! If you wanna see Tapirmon again, give us a hand!"

 **(The two stared at each other for a short bit.)**

 **Maki** :

"Fine..."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Yahoo! Let's go!"

 **(Gotsumon ran towards the others, Maki just walks. The team finds a strange building that's old and rusted everywhere but the door.)**

 **Divermon** :

"My friend Rustmon lives in there. He comes here everytime there's a eclipse, hoping to find the key to digivolution. Let's ask him to borrow Maki's Digivice so we can find a alternate way to digivolve these two."

 **Maki** :

"What?"

 **Jijimon** :

"It won't take long, he's a pro at making miracles! For example, he once made me a backscratcher made out of coconuts and wood."

 **(Jijimon scratches his back with the backscratcher)**

 **Jijimon** :

"Oh yeah... That hit the spot!"

 **Betamon** :

"Jiji! Focus!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"We are trying to figure out how to digivolve!"

 **Jijimon** :

"Oh, right! Let's go!"

 **(The team enters the strange house and encounter a being that has the body of a Guardromon, the arms, cannons and legs of Machinedramon, the lower jaw of Tankmon, the eye of Centarumon and all of it being rusty.)**

 **Divermon** :

"Say hello to Rustmon. A chimera of several digizoids and metal, a skilled repair man and, most importantly, inventor."

 **Rustmon** :

"Why hello there!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Hola, soi Gotsumon!"

 **Rustmon** :

"Oh, spanish user huh? Well "hola" to you too!"

 **Betamon** :

"Hi! I'm Betamon, and this is Maki Himekawa. She's not my partner, but her partner is all the way back on File Island."

 **Maki** :

"*Sigh* You can just call me Himekawa."

 **Rustmon** :

"Why, it's a pleasure meeting a actual human here! I've never seen anything like it before! Shall we run a few tests to see if it's human?"

 **Maki** :

"What!? No I-

 **Jijimon** :

"Actually, there's something different we must discuss. Remember how you always wanted to find the miracle of digivolution?"

 **Rustmon** :

"Yes, it has been my dream to find, and witness, a way for partnered Digimon to digivolve without a partner. I always wondered that since the time Divermon told me about the Digidestined."

 **Jijimon** :

"Well, we finally found a way that works just like the other ones."

 **Divermon** :

"Don't be afraid, show it to him."

 **(Maki, who doesn't trust Rustmon, slowly brings out her Digivice and shows it in the palm of her hand.)**

 **Rustmon** :

"Wow! What is that incredible gizmo?

 **Betamon** :

"It's called a Digivice! We use it with our partners to digivolve us into higher levels and then back again."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Unfortunately, the humans are the only ones who have such a device."

 **Rustmon** :

"They won't be the only ones for much longer! All I need is a closer look at Mrs Himekawa's Digivice."

 **(Rustmon tries to grab it, but Maki closed her palm, hanging on to it.)**

 **Rustmon** :

"What the? Mrs Himekawa, are you okay?"

 **Maki** :

"I won't give this to you, this is only piece of Tapirmon I have left... If something goes wrong, how is he supposed to digivolve?"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Maki please, we've talked about this! If you want to see him again, let him take a look at it."

 **Maki** :

"But... What if he-"

 **(Betamon uses his front fins to grab her arm.)**

 **Betamon** :

"Maki, sometimes, it's okay to let go."

 **(Maki gasps as we witness a flashback of young Maki looking at a Grapleomon dieing from a battle that happened off screen)**

 **Young Maki** :

"Grapleomon!"

 **Grapleomon** :

"It's okay child, sometimes it's okay to let go. Don't worry about me... I'll be back soon enough..."

 **(Grapleomon dies as Tapirmon comes nearby to comfort Maki)**

 **Young Maki** :

"Tapirmon?"

 **Tapirmon** :

"He's right, we have to keep going! The digital world is counting on us!"

 **(The girl smiles and hugs Tapirmon for comfort.)**

 **(End of flashback. Maki is in shock and begins to shake.)**

 **Rustmon** :

"Um, Mrs Himekawa? Mrs Himekawa? Is she alright?"

 **Maki** :

"N-no, Leomon... I...I... I'm sorry... I couldn't save...you... But... I tried..."

 **Betamon** :

"Was it something I said?"

 **Maki** :

"You... you're gone... Just like Tapirmon... You won't remember my kindness... And all the love I gave you... You will remember none of it... It's... IT'S GENNAI'S FAULT! TAPIRMON WAS BETTER OFF DEAD THAN HAVING NO MEMORY!!!!"

 **Divermon** :

"Whoa! Maki, calm down!"

 **Rustmon** :

"Look, I just need your Digivice so we can help these two, and you, get off this island."

 **Maki** :

"JUST TAKE IT!!!"

 **(She throws it at Rustmon then runs off)**

 **Gotsumon** :

"You know what? I am begining to think, Maki misses her partner."

 **Betamon** :

"Yeah, just like we miss our partners..."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Si..."

 **Rustmon** :

"I can get my work done in about an hour or two. That should give you plenty of time to cheer up Mrs Himekawa."

 **Jijimon** :

"Maybe I should cheer her up, I am the castaway of this island."

 **Betamon** :

"No. She needs a actual Digimon to talk to her, and she was kinda giving me the silent treatment lately. It was my fault she ran away, I intend to fix it."

 **(Betamon runs out the door, leaving the others behind.)**

 **Divermon** :

"What a brave little kid, I don't think we have people like that in the Dark Ocean."

 **Rustmon** :

"So, anyone wanna hear me tell the story on how I was born while we wait?"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Si!"

 **(Meanwhile Maki ran to the other side of the island crying. On the beach, she stopped and stared at the ocean eclipse. She then fell on her knees on the sight of the inhabitants of the sea.)**

 **Maki** :

"Why...? Why won't you remember me..."

 **(Flashback to the scene from Loss)**

 **Maki:**

"I've finally found you!"

 **Tapirmon** :

"Who are you?"

 **Maki** :

"I'm your partner!"

 **Tapirmon** :

"I don't know you."

 **(That last sentence echoed as the flashback ends. She began to cry as the stress was getting to her.)**

 **Maki** :

"Tapirmon... What have I done... I wanted to see you again... But not like this..."

 **Betamon** :

"You're still not over it?"

 **(Betamon was right behind her. She didn't look at him yet.)**

 **Maki** :

"Go away."

 **Betamon** :

"Not until I figure out what's the problem. You seem to hate me for some reason, care to explain why?"

 **Maki** :

"...your digivolution is Seadramon right?"

 **Betamon** :

"Of course, why you ask?"

 **Maki** :

"It's just... The Seadramon line leads towards the Dark Master, Metalseadramon. He was one of the many who battled us and caused Tapirmon's sacrifice. I'm afraid if you digivolve into him, you'll lose control. And Tapirmon will never be found..."

 **Betamon** :

"I'm aware of that."

 **Maki** :

"Then why did you come here!?"

 **Betamon** :

"I didn't want to come here, I was taken by a distortion made by a Infected Digimon!"

 **Maki** :

"But how!? The infected Digimon should've been cured!!!"

 **Betamon** :

"I dunno! Maybe some dark force is controlling them?"

 **Maki** :

"There's no other threat! When I resetted the Digital World, it should've caused the Digimon to revert back to eggs!"

 **Betamon** :

"But what if it didn't?"

 **Maki** :

"Huh?"

 **Betamon** :

"A fully grown Jijimon was there when I got here, so what if those bad Digimon from before turned back to normal like he did."

 **(She then laughs as a response)**

 **Maki** :

"You fool! There's no proof that those kinds of Digimon would've come back."

 **Betamon** :

"What about those guys in the Dark Ocean? Maybe they fully digivolved by then. How did you even get there anyway?"

 **(Maki was speechless. She just fell on her knees and cried again.)**

 **Betamon** :

"If you miss him that much it's not my problem."

 **(Maki looked at Betamon)**

 **Betamon** :

"I was trying to be sincere to make sure you were reliable for the job, but I guess you lost enough hope already..."

 **Maki** :

"W-w-what!?"

 **Betamon** :

"I would've appreciated it if we worked together like Michael wanted us to do when we got separated, but I guess that you forgotten the true meaning of a Digidestined..."

 **(His voice was starting to crack and he began to cry, but he was still talking.)**

 **Betamon** :

"You think this is all about the Digimon who assist you is it...? Well that's wrong! It's about friendship, courage and doing what is right! If... If you can't see that, then you don't deserve to be a hero... I believed in you the second you reunited me with Micheal... I guess it's because you wanted his help so that the reboot would get me too..."

 **(He tried to keep his cool even though he's crying, but it wasn't working. He was freaking out due to the stress he was getting.)**

 **Betamon** :

"Well... You know what... I want to go home... I miss New York... And Times Square... And Mimi and Palmon... But... Out of all the things I miss... I MISS MICHAEL MOST OF ALL!!!!"

 **(At that moment, Betamon broke down in tears and ran back to the shop. At the same time Maki was shocked by the words he said. After thinking long and hard about it, she decided to walk back to the shop as well. Meanwhile at the shop, Gotsumon saw Betamon crying.)**

 **Gotsumon** :

"Hey, amigo, what's going on?"

 **Betamon** :

"She won't cooperate. She only cares about her and that Tapirmon..."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Aw, don't worry. Rustmon is almost done with the extra Digivices. They should be ready in a minute or two. Shall we go inside?"

 **(Betamon begins to get over it and wipe off his tears.)**

 **Betamon** :

"Yeah, let's go Gotsumon."

 **Maki** :

"Wait..."

 **(Maki was right behind him)**

 **Betamon** :

"What do you want?"

 **Maki** :

"I need your help... Please..."

 **Betamon** :

"But, you just said you didn't want my help!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Si! We miss our partners, as much as you miss yours!"

 **Maki** :

"...You know who else I miss besides Tapirmon... I miss Diago..."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Diago?"

 **Maki** :

"He was my friend, as well as my ex boyfriend..."

 **Betamon** :

"What?"

 **Maki** :

"We used to love each other until we broke up, now we're just friends. If working together means that we can all get our partners back, then I'll do it! I'm sorry for everything I've done up till this point. Will you let me help you Betamon?"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Aw... She had a boyfriend! Just like Rosa loved Ken and Stingmon. Okay! I'll let you help me!"

 **Maki** :

"Betamon... Are you with me?"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Come on amigo, say yes!"

 **Betamon** :

"... I'm gald that we're on the same page Maki Himekawa!"

 **(The two shook hands, and fins, just as Jijimon was bursting through the door.)**

 **Jijimon** :

"It's ready!"

 **(Maki, Gotsumon and Betamon all got scared, but only a little bit. They all entered the shop)**

 **Divermon** :

"What happened out there?"

 **Betamon** :

"We were having a moment."

 **Jijimon** :

"Ohh, Okay I see..."

 **Divermon** :

"While you guys were having a moment, the Digivices for Digimon are ready."

 **Rustmon** :

"Mrs Himekawa, here's your Digivice back. I've also installed a partner tracker to help find Tapirmon."

 **Maki** :

"Thanks, I'll need it."

 **Divermon** :

"You're acting pretty calm about Tapirmon, what happened?"

 **Maki** :

"It took me awhile to realize it, but I will need Betamon and Gotsumon to help me find him."

 **Betamon** :

"And we'll need Maki to help us get back home!"

 **Rustmon** :

"That's the spirit! In that case, you'll need these!"

 **(He shows the Digivice look-a-likes. They look similar to the 01 Digivices but they have a paw print screen.)**

 **Rustmon** :

"Say hello to the Wildvice!"

 **(The Digimon go "ooh" in amazement)**

 **Betamon** :

"A Digivice for partner Digimon!"

 **Jijimon** :

"That's great! How does it work?"

 **Rustmon** :

"First I'll need your samples, place your paw on the Wildvice to harness it's power!"

 **(Betamon and Gotsumon each get their own. They touched the center, and the Wildvices turned into the colors of Betamon and Gotsumon with the skin of the user. There's also two parts resembling a jaw blocking the screen.)**

 **Betamon and Gotsumon** :

"Whoa."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Muchas gracias, Rustmon!"

 **Rustmon** :

"These Wildvices will correspond with your mind, and cause these jaws to open up granting the ability to digivolve. But they will only work if you are not afraid of the situation."

 **Betamon** :

"These will work perfectly, until we find Tapirmon and get home!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"I wish every Digimon had this thing!"

 **Rustmon** :

"Well that's just perfect, because I made a bazillion of them!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Wait what?"

 **(He gives Gotsumon a duffle bag full of Wildvices)**

 **Rustmon** :

"When you find any extra Digimon who need it, just give them one of these and explain how it works!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Si."

 **Betamon** :

"Jijimon, Divermon, aren't you gonna have one? There's plenty for everyone!"

 **Jijimon** :

"Thanks, but I've already gotten as high as I can go on the old digivolving line"

 **Divermon** :

"If I brought a thing like that back to the Dark Ocean, everyone would want one! And I'm not willing to take that risk!"

 **Betamon** :

"Alright Maki! Let's go to the beach and try these things out!"

 **Maki** :

"Yeah. Let's do it!"

 **(The Digimon cheer and run out the door. Near the shop they look out beyond the horizon, and prepare to try out the Wildvices)**

 **Betamon** :

"I hope this works!"

 **Rustmon** :

"As long as you don't show fear, it'll last as long as you want!"

 **(Butterfly plays in the background as the team is ready to go)**

 **Betamon** :

"Ready Maki?"

 **(Maki holds her Digivice in her hand)**

 **Maki** :

"Yes. Let's do it."

 **(Betamon jumps in the water, instead of the usual guitar rift, a roar of the fishes can be heard as the jaws swing open. No sequence this time, it's surprising similar to Betamon's second Digivolution)**

 **Betamon** :

"Betamon digivolve to..."

 **(Once again the serpent of the sea emerges from the water)**

 **Seadramon** :

"Seadramon!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Muy bien! It works!"

 **Maki** :

"Yes!"

 **Seadramon** :

"Climb aboard!"

 **(Gotsumon and Maki jumped on Seadramon's back.)**

 **Gotsumon** :

"Aren't you coming?"

 **Jijimon** :

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna stay here and see Rustmon off once it's time."

 **Divermon** :

"I'll come with you until we escape the circle. It's possible to get out when you're already inside the Bermuda Circle."

 **Gotsumon** :

"You ready Seadramon?"

 **Seadramon** :

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

 **Maki** :

"Don't worry Tapirmon, we'll find you."

 **(Seadramon and Divermon depart and begin their quest to find her partner and go home)**

 **Jijimon** :

"Goodbye for now you guys!"

 **Rustmon** :

"Have a good trip!"

 **(As Butterfly ends, the team have made it towards the edge of the circle)**

 **Maki** :

"If there's a Digimon trying to stop us from escaping, we better be prepared."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Si! Just like Ken and Stingmon! They always think first!"

 **Seadramon**

"I'm prepared too, but how do we know if there is a Digimon?"

 **Divermon** :

"Let me attack first to see what kind of threat we're dealing with."

 **(Divermon swam right in the middle of the circle, out came a giant Marinedevimon. It roars at the heroes.)**

 **Gotsumon** :

"That's one big Marinedevimon!"

 **Divermon** :

"That must be why all the Digimon and ships that enter here disappear!"

 **Seadramon** :

"Leave this to me!"

 **(Seadramon puts everyone on top of a nearby rock and stares at the big creature.)**

 **Seadramon** :

"Ice Blast!"

 **(The attack barely did anything. Marinedevimon tries to smack Seadramon but he just barely dodges.)**

 **Gotsumon** :

"Betamon needs my help! Hold this."

 **(Gotsumon gives the duffle bag to Maki)**

 **Maki** :

"What are you doing?"

 **Gotsumon** :

"It's time to digivolve!"

 **Maki** :

"But you can't swim!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Who says I have to swim in this form?"

 **(Gotsumon jumps in the air as a roar that sounds like a avalanche starts the sequence. No Brave Heart this time)**

"Gotsumon digivolve to..."

 **(Out came a rhino-like creature. He posed like a rhino would with his horn sticking out front)**

"Monochromon!"

 **(The new Digimon landed in the water as he began to swim.)**

 **Maki** :

"What the? How'd you learn to swim?"

 **Monochromon** :

"You hang around a mexican girl for awhile, you pick up a thing or two!"

(Monochromon, leeps into the air and prepares to attack.)

Monochromon:

"Slamming Attack!"

 **(It was strong enough to knock it down)**

 **Maki** :

"Everyone, attack!"

 **(While Seadramon used Ice Blast and Monochromon used Volcanic Blast, Divermon used Striking Fish to take down the Marinedevimon and destroy it. After that, the storms disappeared.)**

 **Gotsumon** :

"Excellent work team!"

 **Divermon** :

"I say, we make a great Digidestined!

 **(Maki chuckles a bit)**

 **Seadramon** :

"Of course! Only by working together were we able to defeat it!"

 **Maki** :

"Divermon, now that we made it past the Bermuda Circle. Now what do we do?"

 **Divermon** :

"You must continue on a straight path to File Island, then your partner should be just around the corner. I'll head back to the island"

 **Seadramon** :

"You are not coming with us?"

 **Divermon** :

"Sadly, I must return back to the Dark Ocean. The window of the eclipse is about to close."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Why don't you come with us? There's plenty of room!"

 **Divermon** :

"I wish I could, but the place needs a sane Digimon like me. In the digital world, it feels like I'm somewhere else, but at the Dark Ocean, I feel like I'm at home. We make a great team, I hope I get to see you guys again someday."

 **Seadramon** :

"It's okay, we understand. We'll see you soon."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Si! Muchas gracias for the help!"

 **Divermon** :

"I suppose that's Spanish for thank you?"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Si!"

 **Divermon** :

"Okay. Gracias everyone, for letting me help you."

 **Maki** :

"...Yeah..."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Goodbye! Come back soon!"

 **Divermon** :

"See you around, I hope you find what you're looking for!"

 **(Divermon heads back to the island while Gotsumon waved goodbye.)**

 **Maki** :

"This reminds me of Wizardmon. He said goodbye to us after he assisted us with defeating Neodevimon. When will we see him again?"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Beats me. Let's go Seadramon!"

 **Seadramon** :

"Right!"

 **(The trio continues through the sea. At nighttime, Gotsumon notices Maki's behavior)**

 **Gotsumon** :

"Hey, Maki? Still thinking about Tapirmon?"

 **Maki** :

"I'm trying hard not to, but my mind keeps hitting me with that particular moment at the flower garden. The moment that my sanity had slipped."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Oh. Don't worry, your amigo is perfectly safe!"

 **Maki** :

 **Gotsumon** :

"Oh... That's Spanish for friend."

 **Maki** :

"Why do you want to help me? I did so many terrible things, why choose to help me after everything I've done?"

 **Seadramon** :

"I'll tell you why. Remember when you first brought me back to the real world? It was the best day ever for me!"

 **(In a flashback, at the airport)**

 **Betamon** :

"Michael! I'm back!"

 **Michael** :

"Betamon! I thought you had to go home?"

 **Betamon** :

"I didn't need to, she brought me back!"

 **(Agent Himekawa was nearby.)**

 **Michael** :

"Who are you? Why'd you bring him back?"

 **Maki** :

"My name is Maki Himekawa, you can just call me Himekawa. I brought him back to protect you from the infected Digimon."

 **Micheal** :

"Infected Digimon? Yeah I've heard about that. Good call Himekawa."

 **Betamon** :

"What's a infected Digimon?"

 **Maki** :

"We do not know for sure what caused these infections yet, but rest assured you must keep a eye out for them. If all else fails I'll preform a digital world reboot and all previous infections will be cured at the cost of their memories."

 **Michael** :

"Don't worry, I'll keep Betamon safe! You can count on it!"

 **Betamon** :

"Will the rest of the worldwide Digidestined get their partners back too?"

 **Maki** :

 **"Yes, I'll make sure of it."**

 **Michael** :

"Thank you so much Mrs Himekawa!"

 **Betamon:**

"Yeah thank you so much!"

 **Maki** :

"Your welcome."

 **(End of flashback.)**

 **Seadramon** :

"That made me so happy, I swore to repay you someday. And now that day has come, we will find Tapirmon, and return to the real world where Diago and our friends are."

 **Maki** :

"Thanks."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Wait a second, because of the reboot that means, Wormmon never met me!? I can't believe it, what's Rosa gonna think when I tell her that-"

 **Maki** :

"I know! It's just that, I was delusional. I couldn't bring myself to Tapirmon after seeing him like that. Also I think Gennai, or whoever that was, convinced me that Tapirmon will not be affected by the reboot. I just wanted him back so badly, it left me with a one track mind. I think that's why I ended up in the Dark Ocean."

 **Gotsumon** :

"Oh..."

 **Maki** :

"I'm sorry about rebooting Wormmon. No, I'm sorry for causing all this trouble for the two of you... Will you ever forgive me?"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Um... Si! That's what amigos are for!"

 **Seadramon** :

"There, I see it! File Island, straight ahe-"

 **(A giant whale-like Digimon jumped in front of them and scared the trio. It caused Seadramon to de-digivolve into Betamon. The three fell into the sea and Gotsumon sank, Maki grabbed him before he sank any deeper.)**

 **Gotsumon** :

"Gracias!"

 **Maki** :

"Betamon de-digivolved, he must've felt fear!"

 **Betamon** :

"A giant Whamon jumped right in front of us, how can you not get scared!?"

 **(The Whamon roars at them and Maki notices a strange gear on it's back)**

 **Gotsumon** :

"Maki, what is that?"

 **Maki** :

"The Black Gear, it's sole purpose is to put Digimon under Devimon's rule. But that's impossible, Devimon shouldn't be here."

 **A little guy** :

"You'd better believe it, hot stuff!"

 **(A bat type Digimon was flying near Whamon)**

 **Betamon** :

"Who's that?"

 **Maki** :

"Demidevimon, servant of the Devimon. The little guy gave us a hard time back then."

 **Demidevimon** :

"That's right! And I'm here to keep you bozos off of File Island! We wouldn't want a certain tapir to get hurt now wouldn't we."

 **Betamon** :

"Wait... Tapirmon!?"

 **Maki** :

"How do you know about Tapirmon!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?!?"

 **Demidevimon** :

"It's simple really, we found the stray out at the flower garden and we plan to use it to our advantage!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Then why are you keeping us from him?"

 **Demidevimon** :

"It's simple, he said "I don't know anything about the Digidestined, but the only human I met was a brown haired girl!" Which means you must be his partner!"

 **Maki** :

"Why you... Release him now, or you are going to die!"

 **Demidevimon** :

"Heck no! If you reunite with the little guy, Devimon will die for sure! Thankfully what could be a better way to stop the Digidestined than by using a Whamon!"

 **(The Whamon roars at them again.)**

 **Betamon** :

"Are we seriously gonna fight him Maki?"

 **Gotsumon:**

"No, please don't! Whamon is mucho grandee!"

 **Maki** :

"Yes, they took away my partner, now... IT'S PAYBACK TIME!!!"

 **(She used her gun agianst Whamon, but it just ran out of ammo)**

 **Maki** :

"What the!?"

 **Demidevimon** :

"Take 'em down!"

 **(The Whamon tackled them, the impact took them back a few yards)**

 **Maki** :

"We can't beat them like this!"

 **Betamon** :

"The only way to have the advantage right now, is to work together! You ready Maki?"

 **Maki** :

"But I can't do anything without my partner..."

 **Betamon**

"You don't have to do anything, you just need to believe in our skills, and together we will get that gear off of Whamon's back!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Si! Hey, you know what? I don't feel afraid anymore!"

 **Betamon** :

"Hey... Me neither! I'm ready to rock!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"Then let's roll!"

 **(The two Wildvice roars can be heard as two sequences were happening at the same time. Brave Heart begins to play too)**

"Betamon digivolve to..."

"Gotsumon digivolve to..."

 **(Both Digimon emerge in their Champion forms)**

"Seadramon!"

"Monochromon!"

 **Demidevimon** :

"What the!? How the heck did they digivolve!?! Don't tell me it's because of those gizmos they have!"

 **Maki** :

"It's called a Wildvice you fool."

 **(Monochromon tackles Whamon before he could ram them again. Seadramon is about to use Ice Blast)**

 **Demidevimon** :

"Oh no you don't! Demi Darts!"

 **(Seadramon's attack was negated and he roared in pain.)**

 **Demidevimon** :

"Haha! How are you supposed to attack when you are too weak to do it?"

 **Monchromon** :

"Volcanic Blast!"

 **(The attack blasted away the darts, but Seadramon was still woozy.)**

 **Monchromon** :

"Seadramon! We can do this together! We just need your help! Are you with me?"

 **(Seadramon regains focus and grows as his Wildvice gave out a serpent like roar. There was a completely unfamiliar crest helping him digivolve.)**

"Seadramon digivolve to..."

 **(Out came a slightly more upgraded Seadramon. He did a new pose similar to his first.)**

"Megaseadramon!"

 **Megaseadramon** :

"Lighting Javelin!"

 **(The attack hit Whamon a bit more and paralyzed him.)**

 **Megaseadramon** :

"All together!"

 **Monochromon** :

"As a team!"

 **Maki** :

"Go!"

 **(And finally, one more sequence.)**

"Megaseadramon digivolve to.."

 **(There was the Dark Master himself, posing like he means business.)**

"Metalseadramon!"

 **Maki** :

"No way... The Dark Master, Metalseadramon!"

 **Monochromon** :

"Are you okay, Betamon?"

 **Metalseadramon** :

"It's okay guys! I'll help get that Black Gear off!"

 **Monochromon** :

"Awesome! Go for it!"

 **Maki** :

"He actually has control over himself..."

 **Demidevimon** :

"Wha!?! Not so fast, you imposter! Demi Darts!"

 **(The darts bounced off his armor)**

 **Demidevimon** :

"What!?"

 **Metalseadramon** :

"Your going down with me!"

 **(Metalseadramon wraps his tail around Whamon and drags him underwater.)**

 **Demidevimon** :

"Oh come on!!"

 **Maki** :

"Do it... Metalseadramon."

 **(Underwater, Whamon tries to use his blowhole, but Metalseadramon dodges it.)**

 **Metalseadramon** :

"River of Power!"

 **(The impact knocked Whamon out of the water and into the air.)**

 **Monchromon** :

"Let's finish it together amigo!"

 **Metalseadramon** :

"Indeed, River of Power!"

 **Monchromon** :

"Volcanic Blast!"

 **(They both struck Whamon's back holding the Black Gear and it got destroyed.)**

 **Maki** :

"Yes!"

 **Demidevimon** :

"Aw shoot!"

 **Metalseadramon** :

"Now, release Tapirmon, or suffer the consequences."

 **Demidevimon** :

"Um, I just remembered, I gotta scrub the toilets today, so that means I'll be going, BYE!"

 **(Demidevimon retreated as Whamon wakes up and Brave Heart ends)**

 **Whamon** :

"Oh... Thank goodness for getting that cursed thing off of my back! Say, you guys must be heading to File Island aren't you? Mind if I give you a lift?"

 **Gotsumon** :

"That'll be swell thanks!"

 **(The two climb up on Whamon, and Metalseadramon reverts back to a Koromon.)**

 **Gotsumon** :

"Muy bien Koromon!"

 **Koromon** :

"Did you see that? I went all the way up to mega level!

 **Gotsumon** :

"Si si! But what was that crest just now?"

 **Koromon** :

"You know what? I think that was the Crest of Teamwork, you guys working together with me gave me a major turbo boost! Thank you so much you guys! This has been-"

 **(Maki is heard crying and pounding on Whamon's back in defeat)**

 **Maki** :

"No! No! No! Tapirmon... Why did I let them take you!?!"

 **Gotsumon** :

"And... We're back to square one."

 **Koromon** :

"Hold up, let me talk to her."

 **Maki** :

"I am so sorry Tapirmon, WHY DID I EVEN COME BACK HERE!?!?"

 **(Koromon bumped into her.)**

 **Koromon** :

"Don't worry... We'll find Devimon, save your partner from Devimon, and then pound Devimon's face into oblivion! Who's with me?"

 **(Gotsumon awkwardly turned away.)**

 **Koromon:**

"You with me Gotsumon?"

 **Gotsumon:**

"Um... si! I'll gladly do that!"

 **Koromon** :

"What about you Maki? You wanna kick some Digi-devil butt?"

 **(Maki put her hand on top of Koromon's head. She chuckled.)**

 **Maki** :

"I like the way you think, we'll find Tapirmon and go home to find Diago."

 **Gotsumon** :

"And our amigos, don't forget our partners!"

 **Maki** :

"I didn't forget, Gotsumon."

 **(The trio noticed the sun coming up. As Whamon heads towards File Island, Gotsumon spots the Bermuda Circle.)**

 **Gotsumon:**

"Hey look! It's the Ocean Eclipse!"

 **(The black water that was just there was revealing some crystal clear water as the storms let up around the island)**

 **Koromon:**

"I gurss it was time for Divermon and Rustmon to return home."

 **Gotsumon:**

"Si. You know, I've been thinking, why were you in the Dark Ocean anyway?"

 **Maki:**

"I don't know! I was obsessed, I must've ended up there for thinking about Tapirmon too hard! I've heard about Kari and Ken ending up there just because their emotions were too negative. The same must've happened to me!"

 **Koromon:**

"Well, don't worry! We won't let that happen to you again! The island is just ahead, you guys ready?"

 **Maki** :

"Yeah, let's go..."

 **Gotsumon** :

"File Island, here we come!"

 **(The team rides out to File Island as the sun comes up and the screen goes black.)**

 ** _Credits:_**

 ** _Inspired by the Digimon Tri series by Toei Animation._**

 ** _Note_** :

 ** _None of this is official. This is just a "what if AU", about the other Digidestined and Maki Himekawa's fate. Also I don't see very many fanart and stories of Himekawa, so I made this to help explain where she came from._**

 ** _Word Count:_**

 ** _7131_**

 ** _Time Took:_**

 ** _6 or 7 days_**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
